


你不能感同我身受20

by pick_r



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	你不能感同我身受20

屋子里开着冷气，和外面温度形成鲜明对比，岳明辉抱着一杯温水坐在沙发上，身上虚浮的热度慢慢退了下去。宽敞的空间里只有他和老辰，和他狼狈的样子不同，老辰正交叠着双腿坐在沙发上，看起来优雅又慵懒，腿上还铺着一本杂志细细的看着。可能是注意到了他的视线，抬起头看向他，带着满面笑意。

“我一直很喜欢这本杂志，他总能拍出男性身体蕴含的力量感，不管是刚毅的还是柔美的，只是可惜，我带你们的时候没能力送你们上去。”

原本傲气的脸上带着些歉意，让他有点不忍心去看，岳明辉垂着眼扣着手中的茶杯不应声。

“呵，问最近怎么样显得生分，其实这几年我一直都有关注你们，嗯，不错，都很优秀。”

“那……你最近怎么样？在做什么”

“我还能做什么，当然是老本行了。之前在上海做模特经纪人，最近刚回京圈就遇到了你。其实上海那边……”

 

岳明辉没想过再和他见面是这样的一派轻松的场景，他们能围坐在一张桌子边，若无其事的喝茶聊天，就好像当初，在老辰最困难的时刻逼着他辞职的那个人，不是自己。

岳明辉起身去拿手机，充上电的手机已经自动开机，屏幕上弹出让人眼花缭乱的消息，让他有点不敢看。前后都是虎，他深吸了一口气，紧了紧发干的喉咙，轻声道

“今天的事情真的是非常感谢，我现在就找人来接我，就不多打扰了。”

他说这话时甚至不敢面对老辰，当年的事虽然经过自己的深思熟虑，但他不敢说内心毫无愧疚。果然，老辰慵懒带着笑意的声音传进了耳朵。

“呵呵～岳明辉呀，你还是老样子，事情总一码归一码，拎得可真清啊。”

闻言岳明辉咬了咬嘴唇转过身，因为有些话必须趁现在说清楚，虽然他知道现在并不是一个好的时机。有些事当断则断，就像他当年也是这样做的。

“老辰，那个条短信也是你发的吧。”

“……嗯？你知道。”

“我查了，归属地是上海。”

“是，我刚回来，还没来得及换手机号，就听到了你这消息。可真是吓了我一跳呢，这就路过随手捞了你一把，没别的意思，毕竟共事过，还有情谊在是吧。”

看到他翘起嘴角摊着手，一脸无所谓的样子，岳明辉知道他生气了，气自己不知好歹。既然撕破了脸，又何惧再加上这一笔。

“今天真的很感谢你，感谢你在我困难……的时侯伸出援手。但我还是希望你不要忘记我们之前的约定，你不能再出现在我们的生活里，尤其是洋洋的。”

“岳明辉呀，你是想现在气死我，然后跑出去被抓个正着吧。你应该和粉丝亲近，本身是一件小事，能被各家媒体炒这么大？要是没人给好处，外面十几家媒体敢这么不要命的逮你？清醒点吧，你最大的毛病就是搞不清楚自己的能耐，事儿临头了，你连自己都顾不了！”

老辰看起来优雅，讲起道理又歇斯底里的样子还真没变过，这教训自己的样子也甚是娴熟。岳明辉表面上不言，但老辰的话也是听进去几分，眉头也开始越皱越紧，看来老辰应该是听到点内情，这又让他动摇起来。

他们已经不再年轻了，组合正处在转型的重要时期，不能出任何差错。刚刚老辰话里话外的是要透消息给自己，而这个消息可大可小，他不确定自己能付得起这个秘密所需要的代价，他不能拿组合的未来去赌，毕竟这人可是前科累累阿。老辰依旧不慌不忙的坐在那，看也不看他。而他就像站在了潘多拉的魔盒前，时刻引诱着自己寻求解答，岳明辉突然觉得这个房间的冷气开得太大了。

这时电话铃声突然响起来，来电的是老金，他刚刚微信给他发过位置了，应该是来接自己的。他如释重负的按下接听键。

“岳岳，车子已经到路口了，一会出来最好带上口罩，动作要快。”

“我知道了，马上出去。”

岳明辉看向老辰，坦然一笑。

“不管之前怎样，今天都谢谢你。我在你困哪的时候反而推了你一把，但今天你却帮了我。”

见他把当年的事情毫不避讳的说出来，张昊辰先是一惊，最后也淡然一笑。

“我就知道你还对当年的事情耿耿于怀，不过呢，你也算帮了我。无所谓了……”

“诶？那你和他还……在一起吗？”

“……岳岳，快走吧，老金等你呢”

 

岳明辉出了门快速跑到路口，果然一辆车在等着他，老金不知道从哪借的新车，是他之前都没见过的。他刚要去拉门，门却从里面打开了，他一下子就迎上了卜凡满是阴霾的脸。

手腕被大掌死死钳住，他下意识向后一躲，把毫无防备的卜凡向前带了个趔趄，一条腿也撑在了车外。岳明辉也吓了一跳，刚抬起头想要道歉，却发现卜凡的目光略过自己看向身后。岳明辉猛地回头，果然看到老辰离开的背影，消失在院子门口。

卜凡惊讶的睁大了双眼，手上不自觉的又加了几分力道，掌下细瘦的手腕被他捏得吱嘎作响。高大的身躯横在门口，丝毫没有上车的意思。岳明辉吃痛出声。

“……凡子。”

“干什么呢，快点给我上车！”

副驾驶的老金没看到他们的活动，催促声惊醒了卜凡。直到车子远去，也没人注意到街角的泛着光亮的镜头。

 

终于回到宿舍，岳明辉感到身心疲惫，灵超和木子洋也都很体贴的没有多问，寒暄几句便回了房间。

卜凡却躺在大床上辗转反侧，他没想到岳明辉居然和老辰在一起，难道当年不是岳明辉一意孤行逼走了老辰，为什么老辰还能帮他？老辰是消失了这么多年，还只岳明辉有联系？还有在机舱里和女粉丝的亲密照……卜凡冷着脸翻身起来，虽然知道可能不会有结果，他还是觉得去找那个人问问看。

卜凡一直不明白为什么岳明辉房间从不锁门，好像默认这个家里人任何人，都能随时走进他的房间，甚至……做任何事。

果然，岳明辉刚刚洗澡出来就被卜凡逮个正着，双手被钳住，逼到了墙边。卜凡看着头发湿漉漉眼神飘忽的人，心沉了下去。

“岳明辉，之前的旧账我也不想再问你，我就想问网上那照片到底怎么回事！”

岳明辉觉得背后的墙又硬又冷，贴着温热的背心很不舒服，他很想挣脱出来，却发现自己的力气根本无法与发怒的弟弟相比。见他想反抗，卜凡高大的身躯也压了上来，炽热的鼻息喷到他脸上。

岳明辉内心苦笑，该来的迟早要来，又何必抱着什么侥幸心理呢。其实他看到照片时就想起来了，这是在剧组的飞机上，那个女孩应该是找自己要签名的“工作人员”……至今她到底是谁，想做什么，岳明辉脑子也是一片混乱，所以这点  
更加不能告诉卜凡，又何必给他徒增麻烦呢。他看向卜凡的脸正色道。

“我是不小心的，我没想到有人会拍到。”

卜凡愣了几秒，冷笑出声。他低下头，凑近了岳明辉的耳边用气声道。

“我，卜凡，难道就没资格从你嘴里听到一句实话吗？嗯？”

“凡子，不是……唔”

颈间传来一阵剧痛，是卜凡毫无顾忌的咬上了他的脖颈。脖子上布满了敏感的神经，岳明辉痛得偏过头去。他轻蹙着眉，人被完全桎梏住，丝毫动弹不得，除了咬住嘴唇压抑出口的呻吟，一时间竟什么都做不到。

直到腥咸的味道在口腔里蔓延开来，卜凡才松了口。他把对岳明辉的怨气都发泄回了他身上，看着猩红的齿痕就印在苍白的颈侧，而那人却一直闭着眼，不反抗不解释。一种无力感涌上来，卜凡叹了口气，松开了桎梏那人的手，摔门离开了。

 

这天晚上，岳明辉做了一个久未出现的梦，一个久到已经快要忘记的噩梦。梦里，他被剥了裤子，反手按在床上，身下满是被粗暴进出的火辣辣的痛感。卜凡一边动作，一边一遍遍的质问自己，老辰对我们不好吗，为什么要逼他走？

梦里他痛得好像浑身机能都停止了，只能无意识的睁着眼，张着口呼吸着，反而是卜凡哭得厉害，对比看来自己却像是个负心人。


End file.
